Gotta be Free
by Spirit Hawk
Summary: Kari's runs away from home and heads to America to start a new life away from her friends. Finished
1. Chapter 1: Run

Spirit Hawk: Ok, here I go again. Let's see here, Kari runs away bcause she want to prove to everyone she knew that she doesn't need them to protect her, yeah that sounds like this. I hope this turns out as good as my past Digimon stories, so read and review.  
  
"C'mon Mom, does Kari have to hang around me at the concert next week." 18 year old Tai Kamiya complained. "She's your sister and she should be watching out for her." his mother said back. "Why do I have to when all of her friends are going to be there. Matt doesn't have to watch T.K." Tai muttered. "That's because he's performing." mother shot back. "Now be quiet so Kari doesn't hear you from her room." The warning came too late, for Kari had heard everything.  
  
"Why does everyone think they have to take care of me!" Kari cried into her pillow. "I can take care of myself." Suddenly a smile crept on to her face. (Why not get even with them? I'm old enough to take care of myself.) She thought. She quietly packed her bag, now all she had to do was wait for the right time for her plan to fall into place. She wrote a note to remind her to get all her money and a plane ticket out of the country.  
  
The next day after school, Kari took a slight detour home. She stopped by a travel agent and got a ticket to get her to California. Kari got the ticket but, she had to convince the agent is was suppose to be for her brother as a graduation gift.(a/n: If you don't believe that, just go with the flow here.) When she got home her mother was screaming at her for being late from getting home from school. Kari just shrugged it off and her mother thought that was unusual for her. There was no fighting, no 'I'm sorry mom, I won't take so long again.', nothing but a shrug of the shoulders and 'Whatever you say mom.'.  
  
Kari slammed her door closed as she entered her room. Kari was still angry at what Tai said the other night about her. She wrote her brother a note:  
  
Dear Tai,  
  
You must be wondering why I writing you and not Mom and Dad. I'm writing to you because you can probably relate to what I have to say. Maybe it's because of what you said about me not being able to survive on my own without you or Mom or Dad. Any case, I'm running away because everyone thinks that I need their help.  
  
I expect that you guys might look for me, but I'm telling you it isn't going to be easy. Naturally first thing you'll do is look in the Digital World. Well, go ahead, but you'll find nothing because I ain't going to be there. I may be back someday, but probably not since I pretty much hate you guys now except Mom and Dad.  
  
It's your fault Tai, I ran away because of what you say about me behind my back. I'll e-mail our parents sometimes, maybe. Thank Izzy for giving me his old laptop computer, you know the one with the original Digimon files on it. It's getting late and I probably should get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day for me  
  
So long, jack ass  
  
Kari Kamiya  
  
Kari then folded the piece of paper and inserted into an envelope and went to bed. Tai woke her up and was rushing her to get ready to school. Tai looked at the clock and noticed that he was going to be late. He tried to get Kari to hurry up. "Why do I have to hurry? I'm not the one late for school." Kari complained. Tai totally forgot that she didn't have class first thing in the morning. "I gotta go, don't be late for school and don't get lost on the way there." Tai said as he rushed out the door.  
  
Kari slipped into her room angrily and emerged with the envelope and the bag she packed the night before. She slipped the note on the table, with her keys on top and left the apartment for the last time. Kari arrived at the airport, trying to find her plane she runs into a girl her age. "Watch where you're going, ok?" the girl said politely to Kari. "Sorry, just trying to find my flight." Kari said. "Where are you going?" the girl asked. "I'm going to California, where are you going?" Kari asked. "Same place as you, I'm running away from my family" she said. "Cool, I'm running away too. What's you're name?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm Alexis, but everyone calls me either Alex or Ali. What's your name?" she asked. "My name is Hikari, but everyone calls me Kari. "I propose that after we leave here, we stick together and be friends." Alexis said as she dragged Kari towards the plane. "Ok, friend, where are we going after we get there." Kari smirked. " I dunno, but it's going to be one hell of a journey!" Alexis exclaimed as they got on the plane.  
  
Spirit Hawk: *sweatdrops* I think I may have been a little too hard on Tai, but hey Kari is supposed to be mad....no downright pissed off at him. This will set the story up, because if you think what Kari did to Tai was utterly wrong, hehe then you're not going like what happens in the aftermath of Kari's disappearance in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2: After Kari's Disappearance

Spirit Hawk: Here's Chapter 2- Aftermath: Kari's disappearance, remember this is part one of two. This is all about Tai and what happened to him after his parents read the letter. So, if you liked it, plz read and review.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Disclaimer- I don't own digimon, even though I may have left the disclaimer out of Chapter 1.  
  
A few hours later after Kari and Alexis started their new journey. The Kamiya household exploded with anger, mainly aimed at one Tai Kamiya. "What the hell did you say to her!" his father shouted at him. "Um...I told her not to get lost on the way to school. This has nothing to do with that letter, because it was written last night." Tai said as he dug into his hole deeper. He couldn't believe that Kari was doing this. His mother was crying and his father continued to shout at him for not treating Kari very good.  
  
What probably shocked Tai the most about the letter was 'jack ass'. Did Kari really feel that way or was it her anger speaking? (I can't believe that was 2 weeks ago.) Tai thought as he laid on the Ishida's couch. He also couldn't believe his parents kicked him out of the apartment. Tai stared at the digital clock. It was 3 AM and he had school that day. Tai remembered that night well.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Tai ran down the streets with a suitcase in his hand. He didn't know why this was happening to him. It was late at night and he went to the only place he could think of, Matt Ishida's place. Tai fell asleep a few minutes later. He was awakened by Matt shouting at him to get up.  
  
Tai gathered as much strength as he could to help him get off the couch before Matt pushed him off. Sadly, Matt beat Tai and toss Tai off. "What is wrong with you!" Tai yelled at Matt. "I had a bad night, couldn't sleep." he responded. "I also had a bad night too and you don't see me throwing you out of bed, do you?" Tai said. "But, you know I'd kill you if you did." Matt threatened. Tai got the message and got ready to go to school. Tai's luck had ran out the day Kari left, for today was Test Day at school. Tai went from test to test and didn't do so well. At last the bell rang and he was free.  
  
"How did you do?" Matt asked as they left the school. "How do you think I did?" Tai growled. "I take it you weren't blessed by Lady Luck today?" Matt grinned. " Of course not, She went with Kari!" Tai muttered angrily. Matt was starting to worry about Tai, for every time Tai said Kari's name, he said it with hate and disgust in his voice. "Hey, don't worry Tai. Kari will be back." Matt said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Kari? You mean that bitch of a sister of mine? She's never coming back!" Tai let out his anger all at once on Matt. Matt stood there listening to what Tai had just said. Matt never would have ever thought that Tai would ever call his sister a bitch, but then again she did wreck his life, Matt thought trying to think of a reason to not to beat Tai for saying that.  
"Why? Why did she have to do this to me!" Tai cried. Matt looked at Tai sitting on the ground crying. Matt smiled at what just happened with Tai, for Tai had all that bottled up anger inside of him and he had released it on Matt.  
  
"Tai, I promise you that'll We'll find her. No matter where she runs we'll be right behind her." Matt said as he crouched down beside Tai. "How? We don't know where she went?" Tai said as he looked up at Matt. "You said she took Izzy's old laptop right?" Matt asked. "Right, she did and she said she'd e-mail mom and dad someday. So what about it?" Tai asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well, we wait till that day and get Izzy to help us track her down." Matt smirked.  
  
"Awesome, but you know Izzy taught her how to hide her location on the net. It's going to be hard, but we'll get her and confront her about why she left." Tai said with a grin on his face."We'll continue searching the digital world incase Kari shows up. Gabumon and Agumon are keeping a close eye on Gatomon in case Kari comes to get her." Matt assured Tai. Then the two got up and headed home.  
  
Spirit Hawk: I realized that I've failed to think of what'll happen down the road(well I'm missing a gap of time between Ch.2 and years later [ I'm not saying much because I don't know where it will fit in.] probably near the end). I'm open to any suggestions about it. Next will be Chapter 3 and it'll probably be longer since it's Kari's turn.  
  
Spirit Hawk: I'm trying something different now with responses to reviews by putting it down here instead of before the disclaimer.  
  
K.B Aleo- I hope this chapter is just as good as the last.  
  
Agumon 2003- *grins* imitates Shenlong: Your wish has been granted. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kari’s Freedom

Spirit Hawk: Here's Chapter 3- Aftermath: Kari's Freedom, remember this is part two of two. So, if you liked this, plz read and review.  
  
Alexis: *looks around* What the...? What am I doing here?  
  
Spirit Hawk: I need someone to do the disclaimer and I don't feel like getting beating by Kari for waking her  
  
Alexis: You're getting the frying pan!  
  
Spirit Hawk: *blocks Alexis's pan* No I'm not and you're doing the disclaimer  
  
Alexis: Fine! Disclaimer- Spirit Hawk doesn't own digimon. Just me, Dave, and Ian.  
  
Kari was asleep on the plane as Alexis looked over at her. (She looks pretty peaceful in her sleep.) Alexis thought as she began to wonder what made Kari run away. Kari started to giggle in her sleep. Alexis's thoughts changed to what Kari was dreaming about.  
  
Kari eventually awoke several hours later, Alexis was now asleep and lightly sleeping to that fact. "Alexis, are you awake." Kari said as she poked her new friend awake. "Would you lay it off here. I'm trying to sleep." Alexis growled at Kari. "You don't wake up real well, do you?" Kari giggled. "Damn straight I don't. Now let me sleep!" Alexis said as she turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
Kari sat in her seat trying to find something to do. She remembered the laptop she had with her. Too bad she didn't bring it on with her instead of leaving it in her bag. (I can't believe what has happened to me lately.) Kari thought as she put her hands on her stomach.  
  
Alexis noticed Kari's gestures. "Why did you exactly leave?" She asked hoping for an answer. "Mainly because of my brother, but there is another reason that I prefer not to talk about ....for now." Kari sighed. Alexis decided that it was best not to push Kari on the topic. They both fell asleep. Hours later they arrived at their destination. "Hey Ali!" a voice shouted from the crowded airport. Alexis spun around and saw who it was and called back "Hey Ian!"  
  
"Who's the chick?" asked Ian. Ian, according to Alexis, wasn't exactly classified as normal. Kari stared at Ian's black hair and sunglasses. "This is Kari, I was hoping that maybe she could stay with us?" Alexis asked Ian while giving him the famous puppy eyes. "Sure thing Ali. Al, you know you don't have to give me that look....because you are so beautiful I'll give in anyways." Ian said with a smirk.  
  
"Quit with the shit already and lets go." Alexis demanded. Kari and Ian both shrugged and picked up the luggage and headed out. "So Kar, What made you run?" Ian asked. "First off my name is Kari! And second I ran because my family thinks I can't take care of myself." Kari grumbled. "Relax Kari, Ian likes to shorten peoples names. It's like his trademark, just like his glasses." Alexis said as she stole Ian's sunglasses from his head.  
"Hey give those back!" Ian shouted at Alexis. Kari giggled in the back seat. It reminded her of the times she stole Tai's goggles from him.(A/N: Uh oh, I think Kari is softening.) Kari sighed, thinking about Tai had it good moments but then Tai always reminded her of the day her whole life changed.  
  
"You what Ian? You can call me Kar if you want to." Kari said happily. "Thanks Kar, I don't know how Dave will say, but I don't think he'll say no once he sees Ali with that look of hers." Ian laughed. "Well if the look doesn't phase him then the frying pan will." Alexis said with a smirk on her face. "Not the frying pan! Anything but that!" Ian pretended to be afraid.  
  
Ian was glad Dave caved in to the look and not the frying pan once they got there. "We'll have to get you two set up for school next semester." Dave said as it was the end of June. "Great! I hope we meet lots of new people." Alexis cheerfully said. "Maybe you, but I don't think anyone is going to hang around with me." Kari said as she rubbed her stomach again.  
  
(Why does she keep doing that?) Alexis thought to herself. "Hey Kari, are you feeling ok?" Dave asked as he saw her gesture. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need sometime to be alone with myself, ok?" Kari said as she headed upstairs to her new room. "Maybe I should talk to her." Ian said as he started to follow. "Don't go, I think she really needs it." Alexis said. "Why? Do you know something that we don't?" Dave asked. " I think I do and it might be the reason she won't talk to me about it." Alexis said sitting the two down at the table.  
  
Spirit Hawk: What's wrong with Kari? What did actually happen to her on 'That day' that Tai seems to be a constant reminder of? Check out Chapter 3 for those answers. I hope you enjoy what I think is a pretty good cliff hanger.  
  
Blackout12- So...what do you rate this chapter at?  
  
Agumon 2003- Don't feel bad for Tai, I think I'll have him back where he belongs. But not till he tells more about what happened Kari to make her do this. 


	4. Chapter 4: Kari's Mystery

Spirit Hawk: Hehehe looks like I got the wrong chapter for the answer to Kari's secret, it was suppose to be Chapter 4(which it'll be Chapter 5 instead) Here's Chapter 4-Kari's Mystery. If you like the story and don't want to review, give me a e-mail instead if you wish, so please read and review or read and give me an e-mail.  
  
Disclaimer- Spirit Hawk doesn't own digimon. Only characters that I currently own are Alexis, Dave, and Ian.  
  
"Hello, what is this?" Tai grinned as he signed into IM to check his e-mail. It was late at night and Matt had gone to sleep. Tai seized this chance for what he saw was that Kari was also on-line. Sadly Tai and Matt hadn't seen Izzy since the day they thought of their plan.  
  
[Angel of Light]: I'm waiting! Speak to me baka!  
  
Tai nearly fell out of the chair! Kari made the first move. Tai decided to respond  
  
[WarG]: Do you know who I am?  
  
[Angel of Light]: Duh! You're my stupid brother :p  
  
Tai almost woke Matt, but decided to let him sleep and continue with Kari.(A/N: I guess I'll continue with the IM part till I'm done with it)  
  
[WarG]: What do you have against me? I thought you loved me like I loved you.  
  
[Angel of Light]: Maybe I do, maybe I don't.  
  
[WarG]: Quit being a fool. Come home plz?  
  
[Angel of Light]: No, I like it where I am now.  
  
[WarG]: Fine, can I ask why you've changed so sudden.  
  
[Angel of Light]: Go ahead, but I can't guarantee any answers.  
  
[WarG]: What happened 3 months ago to you? First you were scared, then you didn't eat much and skipped school that one day. The clothes! I almost forgot about them. Why did you start wearing baggy clothes of mine, speaking of which I want back.  
  
[Angel of Light]: I'll answer the clothes question, but not the others. The clothes I now wear are related to what happened 3 months ago and I don't wanna talk about it! You'll probably get your clothes back, it isn't like you have none.  
  
[WarG]:Fine, I suppose when you're ready you'll tell. You know our parents kick me out because of you! I'm having trouble just to you. I blame you for this you know! [Angel of Light]: Hey! Don't blame me, talk to T.K. and he'll tell you who to blame for this. I gotta go now and unpack. I hope that the next time we meet Matt and T.K. are around for I'll have to show you my new look :D.  
  
[WarG]: New look? You mean the baggy look, I believe Matt and T.K. haven't seen it yet, night Sis.  
  
[Angel of Light]: Night Tai, please don't be mad for too long :D.  
  
Kari logged off before Tai could respond. "I'm not the problem, but she said talk to T.K. for the answer." Tai mumbled to himself as he fell asleep. Meanwhile Kari was having some problems of her own.  
  
"No, I like what I'm wearing." Kari said to Alexis, who was trying to get Kari out of the baggy clothes and pajamas Kari had. "Come on! What is it with you and baggy clothes? That is all I see you wear!" Alexis stated. "You sound like my mother!" Kari yelled at her. "Sorry, but it's been like almost 2 weeks since we got here. Don't you feel hot under there?" Alexis pointed to Kari's sweater. "I do, but I feel comfortable like this." Alexis could see this wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Fine, the guys invited us to go swimming. Do you want to come?" Alexis asked. "No, I don't like swimming." Kari said, although she wished she could. "It seems that you don't want to do anything that requires you taking off your baggy things." Alexis said to spite Kari. "I do to.....it's just I don't feel like it." Kari said. Suddenly Kari looked like she was sick and ran to the bathroom. Alexis could hear Kari vomiting in the bathroom, but she knew the door was locked like the other times.  
  
"Are you ok Kari?" Alexis called through the door. "Yeah, it must've been something I ate." Kari answered back. Alexis frowned on that statement. She noticed Kari always ate a lot then suddenly run to the bathroom a few hours later. She also noticed that Kari always wore baggy clothes. "Maybe she's got an eating disorder?" Ian said to Alexis a few nights back.  
  
Alexis was starting to agree with Ian. By the way Kari dressed and ate seemed to point out something was wrong. Alexis decided to confront Kari about her behaviour as soon as Kari emerged from the bathroom. Kari came out 30 minutes later. "Kari, we need to talk." Alexis said as she dragged Kari to her room.(A/N: This is going to take place in Alexis's room) "What is going on with you?" Alexis asked. Kari stood there, she wanted to run but she knew that she could run from it...no matter what. "Well......."  
  
Spirit Hawk: I'd just like to note that Kari was starting to speak about her secret. Let's see what the next chapter holds, Tai goes and confronts T.K. and asks the important question and tells his parent why Kari really ran away with the help of the IM log. What's wrong with Kari? Are Ian's and Alexis's instincts right about Kari? Does she have an eating disorder? Check out Chapter 5 for those answers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want at least 5 reviews before I update to. *hopes ending didn't give anything away*  
  
Spirit Hawk: Agumon 2003- What the...? I think you read it wrong. I glad you like that chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: Kari's Secrets Pt 1

Spirit Hawk: Here's Chapter 5-Kari's Secrets pt.1. If you like the story and don't want to review, give me a e-mail instead if you wish, so please read and review or read and give me an e-mail.

  
  


Disclaimer- Spirit Hawk doesn't own digimon. Only characters that I currently own are Alexis, Dave, and Ian.

  
  
  
  


"Kari, we need to talk." Kari's blood froze, she started to panic and wanted to run away. Kari could feel that Alexis wanted to know what was wrong with Kari. Alexis pulled Kari over to the bed and forced Kari to sit on it. Alexis then closed her door and with the click of the lock Kari knew that this was important. "What is going on with you?" If Kari wasn't already panicking, she would be now. "Well..." Kari started to say, but fainted.

  
  


"Kari! Are you ok?" Alexis rushed over to her. (Great! Now what do I do.) Alexis mentally growled. "Sorry guys, I'm going to stay instead." Alexis said only to be followed by groans from downstairs. Alexis looked at Kari laying there unconscious. Alexis moved her hand towards the end of Kari's shirt. Alexis knew getting the answer out of Kari wouldn't be easy, but she had her hand on Kari shirt. All Alexis had to do was pull it back a bit and look. 

  
  


(Damn it! I can't do it!) Alexis's conscience stopped her. Alexis sighed as she got ready for bed. Her bed was big enough for two people. Alexis thought back to that day's morning. 

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


Ian and Dave were gone for a few hours meaning Kari and Alexis were alone. Alexis went to have a shower and when she got out there were no towels in the bathroom. Alexis could've swore she one with her. She called out for the guys and only got "They're not here." from Kari. Alexis didn't have anything to hide from Kari. She exited the bathroom and headed upstairs.

  
  


Alexis poke her head around the corner and saw only Kari in the kitchen. The blinds were down meaning no one could look in. She saw Kari hiding behind a counter. "What are you doing!?" they both asked each other. "You mind, I'm trying to have some time to myself." Kari said as she grabbed her sweater from the counter she was hiding behind. Alexis stared as Kari put the sweater on and stood up. "I'm trying to get to my room. Somebody forgot to put towels in the bathroom." Alexis said as she emerged from the basement. Kari mouth dropped and a smirk appeared on her face. "Get going!" Kari giggled at Alexis's unclothed body as she ran upstairs to get dressed.

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


Something really stood out that morning about Kari. First thing was that Kari looked at her not like another female, but as a guy. Second thing was why was Kari hiding behind the counter. Kari did have a shirt on, it looked like a white t-shirt but Alexis couldn't tell from below the neck line. Alexis realized that she too was doing checking out of the same sex that morning.

  
  


Alexis didn't want to lose Kari as a friend just because she was attracted to her. Kari laid there eyes open very slightly watching Alexis getting ready. Kari was thinking the exact same though as Alexis. "Why! Why did I have to meet Kari? If she knew I was gay she probably wouldn't be my friend anymore. I know nothing about her, for all I know she doesn't like gay people." Alexis muttered. Kari's heart skipped! There was a chance.

  
  


"Well, guess I know you're secret." Kari teased as she sat up. Alexis was horrified, Kari had heard everything! "Kari! Oh my god!" Alexis started to cry. "I know your secret, guess I should show you mine, don't hate me please." Kari said as she pulled her sweater off. Alexis looked at Kari, sure enough she was wearing a white shirt. What caught Alexis's attention was the small bulge poking out from under Kari's shirt.

  
  


"You're pregnant?" Alexis gasped. Kari looked down and nodded. Alexis could tell Kari wasn't exactly happy about it. "It happened when I was raped by someone who I thought was my friend." Kari said as she pulled her sweater back on.

  
  


"Where's T.K.?" Tai grabbed Matt, who was unaware of had happened that night, and threw him against the wall. "In his room, sleeping I guess." Matt gasped as he freed himself from Tai's grip. Tai busted through T.K.'s door and awoke him. "What the hell Tai!" T.K. exclaimed. "What do you know about why Kari ran away!?" Tai demanded. "He doesn't know anything!" Matt said to Tai. "Yes he does! Kari said he did." Tai growled at the two brothers. "Kari! You talked to her?" T.K. asked. "Yeah and she said you'd tell me why she left." Tai's anger was building. "Do you mean the fact that Davis raped her and been gloating about it since." T.K. sounded angry. "What do you mean Davis raped her? When!" Tai demanded.

  
  


"About 4 months ago. Let me get some sleep." T.K. said as he rolled over. Tai suddenly realized when it happened. About four months ago Kari came home badly beaten and bleeding. Tai was the only one home and was told that a gang had beaten her up on the way home. Kari then went and had a shower to clean herself up.

  
  


Spirit Hawk: Sadly I did not get to the Tai getting to tell his parents part, that'll be next chapter. Looks like Kari has more then one secret to tell. Looks like Davis will get away with raping Kari...or will he? Check out the next chapter for some, if not all, of the answers

  
  


Spirit Hawk: Looks like Alex and mz_networx were only half right. Correct Kari is pregnant, but T.K. didn't have anything to do with it. Hope readers enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Kari's Secrets Pt 2

Spirit Hawk: Here's Chapter 6-Kari's Secrets pt.2. If you like the story and don't want to review, give me a e-mail instead if you wish, so please read and review or read and give me an e-mail.  
  
Disclaimer- Spirit Hawk doesn't own digimon. Only characters that I currently own are Alexis, Dave, and Ian.  
  
After that little bit of news, Tai wanted to go and kill Davis. Matt also wanted Davis to pay, but after he tied Tai to a chair and let him cool. T.K. woke up a couple hours later and saw the scene in the kitchen. "Don't tell me, he was talking to Kari again. She finally drove him nuts, I told her she should've told him before." T.K. said. At this moment Tai explodes with anger. "What!? She told you about being raped and not us, her family!" Tai yelled as he tried to free himself from the chair.  
  
"What? You mean she didn't tell you about her being bisexual?" T.K. said with a smirk on his face, suddenly it changed to fear as he saw Tai breaking out of the ropes. "Run T.K. Run!" Matt ordered and T.K. decided to listen to it and ran out of the house. "I'm going to kill you T.K! Right after I kill Davis." Tai shouted before Matt punch him in the jaw. "Idiot." was all Matt said as he left to find T.K..  
  
Matt saw T.K. sitting in the park on a bench. T.K. jumped as Matt slipped his hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "Relax T.K., Tai's going to be out for awhile." Matt said as he sat down beside him. "I'm not sure who to be more afraid of, Tai or Kari." T.K. thought out loud. "Kari? Why would you be afraid of her?" Matt asked. "Let's see, She threaten to kill me if Tai ever found out before she told him. You should of seen how she got her point across." T.K. shuddered at the memory. "Well, I'm sure she'd understand. Why don't tell me so that I might be able to help you with Tai." Matt said brotherly  
  
"Well, It happened about 2, maybe 3, years ago. I was walking through this park and I heard Kari talk to herself......"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Damnnit! Why must I feel this way!? I just wish that Sora didn't already have Tai and Matt fighting over her.....I wish Tai would just forget her!" Kari cried. T.K. felt bad hiding behind the bush and wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what she was talking about. "I wish Sora didn't think of me as Tai's little sister. I love T.K., but I also love her." Kari continued. T.K. went into shock!  
  
(Did she just say she loves me and Sora!? How?) T.K. felt weak. This is obliviously not the best news he has ever heard. T.K. blacked out. "T.K.! Oh my god! What did you hear?" Kari was frantic about what just happened. She didn't want anyone to know let alone T.K. "Shit! I'm sorry Kari!" T.K. said as soon as he saw her looking at him. "You heard everthing! Oh, now you probably hate me because of it." Kari collapsed, crying on the ground. "Nothing will ever change the way I think of you. You are beautiful, nice, and everyone you meet pretty much ends up being your friend." T.K. assured her.  
"You still like me?" Kari said as she wiped away her tears. "Sure I do, it'll take awhile getting use to the new you but I'm sure nothing will change." T.K. smiled as her. "Good, because If you tell anyone, Especially Tai or Sora, about this....let's just say you won't live long enough to have children." Kari growled at him as she pointed out her threat. T.K. shuddered, but this would not be the last time he'd see this side of her.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
"You're kidding! Right?" Matt asked his brother. "No, she was serious. As time went by she used me to go out on dates......even her female ones, just to throw her family off." T.K. sighed. "Wow! You know Kari better then Tai does." Matt joked. "I'd trade places with him in a second." T.K. added.  
  
"Hey Kari, wake up." Alexis said as she pushed Kari off the bed(A/N: Alexis's bed). "What? Where am I?" Kari groggily asked. "You fell asleep in my room last night." Alexis said with a laugh. Kari stood up and sat back on the bed. Kari's hair was messed up and her shirt was half way up and could see the bulge in the flesh. "Guess I better have a shower." Alexis said. "Are the guys here today?" Kari asked.  
  
"No they're not here. I think they left this morning to go visit some friends for a few days." Alexis said as she grabbed a towel from her bathroom. "Then I won't need this." Kari said as she grabbed her sweater and tossed it in her room. "You look so much nicer without it." Kari blushed and Alexis did too after realizing how she said that.  
  
Kari showered first and had breakfast while Alexis showered. That was after Kari slipped downstairs and stole Alexis's towel from the bathroom. 15 minutes later Alexis was cursing. The scene played out exactly as the morning before. " I swear I brought it with me!" Alexis muttered as she walked into the kitchen. She was about to go around the corner and head to her room when she saw Kari sitting at the table with all the blinds down again. Kari had a big grin on her face.  
  
"It's you! Isn't it!" Alexis accused Kari. "Yeah, 3 times in two days!" Kari laughed as Alexis walked over to her. "Are you doing this to me because I'm gay!?" Alexis demanded. "No, I like that." Kari said as she patted Alexis on the butt. "Oh my? You're gay too. Aren't you?" Alexis asked with glee in her voice. "No, I'm bisexual meaning I get two worlds and the rest of you get one!" Kari wasn't ashamed like she used to be. "Do me a favour, don't steal my towels anymore." Alexis smacked Kari on the head and went to her room  
  
Tai cooled down a lot since finding out about Kari. "I got one question, how long has it been going on and who did she hang around with?" Tai demanded. "I don't know and nobody besides us." T.K. answered. "I got a question. You said she loved Sora, just how far did Kari go?" Matt asked. "What!? Kari was in love with Sora!" Tai interrupted. "We forget to tell you! Sorry." Matt apologized. "You remember all the times Sora lost her towel and Kari was the first one in there with one?" T.K. said. Both Matt and Tai's looked like they were going to cry at the memories. "Yeah, we wanted to help her. Kari always got there first. Almost like she knew." Tai said and Matt agreed. "That's because she did know. If I wasn't afraid of Kari right I would be when I finish. Kari was the one who took Sora's towel." T.K. said. Matt and Tai fell to the ground  
  
"You guys should be happy, I foiled Kari's plans a few times." T.K. added. "So that's way sometimes Kari would be pissed at you." Tai said with a smile. He felt angry at Kari, yet was proud of her. "Kari is really disturbed." Matt said to no one in particular. "Disturbed doesn't began to describe her." T.K. said as they decided to head to sleep. Spirit Hawk: Tai don't need his parents. Kari has been exposed, how will the others react to this turn of events. Does anyone think I changed Kari too much?  
  
Spirit Hawk: Agumon 2003- I think Davis just got bumped from the evil category by Kari. Continue to review. 


	7. Chapter 7: 7th month

Spirit Hawk: Here's Chapter 7- 7th month. Yeah, what a crappy title for chapter 7. If you like the story and don't want to review, give me a e-mail instead if you wish, so please read and review or read and give me an e- mail.  
  
Disclaimer- me no own digimon. Only characters that I currently own are Alexis, Dave, Ian, and now Mike.  
  
A few months passed quickly for Kari. Kari's life had changed a lot for her, she could no longer hide her pregnancy with her sweater. She also stopped visual contact via webcam with Tai. Tai's life got better too, after some explaining from Kari via Matt and T.K., Tai was welcomed by his parents. Kari was no longer being pressured to return, just as long as she kept in contact with them. Kari's attitude seem to return to normal, aka less of a bitch, with the small exception of mood swings.  
  
(So bored, I wish this class was over.) Kari sat in the gym watching the rest of the class play indoor soccer. Kari had found out that T.K. told Tai and Matt about her being bisexual and T.K. was probably lucky to be in another country right now. In front of Kari was a piece of paper with T.K.'s name written many times and usually followed by a painful way to die. It was Kari's "What I'm going to do to T.K. next time I see him." list. Alexis felt sorry for T.K. even though she didn't know who he was.  
  
Alexis looked over at Kari on the stage. The gym at times doubled as a drama theatre and assembly meeting. Kari, who was 7 months and pissed off, sat there throwing paper airplanes at the teacher. Alexis saw the teacher laughing at Kari's aim, which was missing the teacher. "Ms. Kamiya, You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." Ms. Vaughan said to Kari as she tossed a foam ball at Kari. Kari caught the ball and responded to the teacher's comment by hitting her right between the eyes. "That was a fluke shot." Ms. Vaughan laughed at Kari. Kari threw another ball and hit the exact same spot.  
  
Alexis was having a hard time trying to keep herself from laughing at the scene, but she failed and Kari heard her across the other side of the gym. Kari glared at Alexis and picked up a basketball that was beside her and stood up. Kari walked slowly to the edge of the stage and threw the ball at Alexis. It soared over the room and hit Alexis right on the head, thus knocking her out. "Kari! How did you do that?" Ms. Vaughan asked bewildered. "You underestimated me because of the way I look." Kari said coldly as Alexis was dragged by on her way to the nurses office. "Excuse me, I have to go now and take care of her." Kari said as she walked down the stage steps.  
  
When Alexis awoke, she wasn't too happy with Kari. "What the fuck did I do to you to deserve that?!" Alexis screamed at Kari. "Blame it on the moods swings." Kari laughed. "You're a crazy bitch you know." Alexis said. "You think I'm crazy? You're probably right." Kari shrugged off the insult.  
  
Matt ran to tell T.K. and Tai his good news. Matt and his band had just signed a contract with a small recording company(A/N: This is going to play a part in the future). "Awesome and cool." were the responses Matt got from them. "If everything goes well, we might be going on a world tour...including the U.S." Matt pointed out. Tai's eyes lit up was he understood. This could be a way to find Kari. Kari on the other hand, after school let out she headed home.  
  
"So this Kari girl is a good singers. Is she as good as Alexis?" a man asked Dave and Ian. "Yeah Mike, they're awesome!" Ian said. Just then Kari enters the room and hears the conversation. Mike stares at the 7 months pregnant Kari. "Who is this?" Mike asks Dave. "This would be Hikari Kamiya, aka Kari. Kari, this is Mike Sheehan. Mike's job is to find the next Britney Spears." Ian explained.(A/N: Sorry, but Britney Spears is all I could think of right now{I hate her}.)  
  
"Dave and Ian tell me you're pretty good at singing, Kari?" Mike said to her. "Yeah, I probably am. Alexis is better then me." Kari said quietly. Kari loved singing and had always dreamed of being famous, but now she was so close to it and her situation wasn't helping. "I've heard Ali sing and she is good. Why don't you let me hear you sing?" Mike asked. Kari nodded and started to sing:  
  
Today I spent some time with an old friend, talking about nothings like old friends do.  
  
We laughed and we muttered about the days we will never get back, and sighed as we pondered the many days we have yet to experience.  
  
And in this reverie of nostalgia and bliss, we stopped on a bridge and remembered those friends we will never share these moments with again.  
  
We wrote a letter that nobody would read, tossed it into the wind, and gave a moment of silence. For anybody who had lost a friend  
  
"That was beautiful." Mike said as he wiped tears from his eyes. Kari was blushing, she thought she wasn't good. Mike, Dave, and Ian regained their composure. "Kari, when you're ready, You and Ali give me a call and I'll see what I can do." Mike said as he handed her his card. "Hey Mike! Long time no see! Whatcha doing here?" Alexis called out as she entered the house. "How did you know I was here, Ali." Mike grinned as she entered the room.  
  
"Saw your car out front."Alexis said.(A/N: They're in the back of the house and Kari came in from the back.). "Anyways, I was told that there seemed to be a new talent here." Mike said as Kari turned even redder. "Who?" Alexis asked. Alexis attention turned to Kari who was now turning purple. "Not Kari! She can't be as good as me!" Alexis mumbled. "God! You're already turning into a diva aren't you?" Mike joked.  
  
"I've never heard her sing before." Alexis stated. "That's because she never felt was as good as you and only sang when you weren't around." Ian stood up for Kari. A beautiful tune filled the room. It's was Kari's voice! Mike had recorded Kari's song. "Wow, I love your voice. Maybe we should start a group." Alexis said cheerfully. That was the beginning of a chance encounter.  
  
Spirit Hawk: hehe, The next chapter is going to happen about 5 years down the road. Kari's past will not affect her future. Tai and Matt will run into a certain child. There are going to be probably 2 children and still haven't figure out if they should be twins or separated by a couple years. Should she have a boy or a girl or maybe 2 of one sex. Agumon 2003-please continue to review. Luna_Wolf aka Matt4ever - thanks for the input, feel free to review(or not review). K.B. Aleo- the R rating may have been over reacting to Chapter 7. In closing, I would like reviews from other beside Agumon 2003(but please don't stop reviewing Agumon 2003). There might be people out there enjoying this and I don't even know it, so please if you have some time review and let me know. 


	8. Chapter 8: The concert pt 1

Spirit Hawk: Hey there, I think there might be a chapter or two left. So read and review  
  
"Gatomon. I'm back." the voice called to Gatomon. It had been almost 3 years she last heard that voice calling out to her. "Kari?" Gatomon whispered as she stopped in her tracks. Gatomon was on her way to meet with the other digidestined's(minus Davis and Kari of course). "Correct, You haven't changed a bit Gatomon. Where are you off to?" Kari whispered from the trees. Gatomon hearing could pick up a whisper from 100 feet from Gatomon. "Kari? Where are you? Everyone misses you." Gatomon said to the air. Gatomon then asked " I'm going to meet with the others. Why don't you come with me?". Gatomon begged Kari. "I would like to, Soon Gatomon, soon I'll see them and you'll see me."  
  
"Why won't you let me see you now!?" Gatomon cried. "I'm not ready for you to see me, but I miss you and the others. Go and tell them that for me. please would you?" Kari asked. "I will." Gatomon said as she ran off to tell the others. "Shit, Sakura and Tai are probably up from their nap." Kari said as she jumped out of a tree and headed for the nearest digi-port.  
  
"Guys, you won't believe what just happened to me." Gatomon said as she collapsed from exhaustion. "Gatomon! What happened? Is it an another evil digimon?" Tai asked as he held her. "No, Kari. I heard Kari." Gatomon gasped for air. "You heard Kari? Did you see her?" Tai frantically asked. "No, but she saw me. She told me the time is near. We'll meet with her again and that she misses us." Gatomon gasped as she fell asleep in Tai's arms  
  
"So Kari is here? Quick we might be able to find her before she leaves!" Tai cried out in his sleep. "Tai! Wake up! We have to leave in 20 minutes for the U.S. !" Matt shook Tai awake. It had been 2 years since Gatomon had told them that she heard Kari. The group searched the digital world for weeks in hopes she'd come back. Kari never did, and the group eventually believed that it was a cruel joke on Tai by Kari.  
  
Tai had never given up hope that Kari was telling the truth. "What's the name of that girl band you're meeting up with?" Tai asked as he packed his stuff(A/N: Tai knows Kari is in the U.S.). "Fate's Drifters, I think." Matt responded as he picked up his bag. Tai was hoping that he might find Kari at one of the concerts. Matt knew that Tai had been waiting for this day. Kari would possibly be on the look out for Matt, but not Tai. Matt and Tai planned an ambush on Kari if sighted.  
  
"Hey guys, are you ready yet?" T.K. said as he entered the apartment. "Almost bro, Tai still has to pack a couple more things." Matt said. "Like what, his brain?" T.K. joked. Out of the room Tai charged at T.K. and tackled him. "It was only one time and you'll never let me forget it. Will you?" Tai said as he sat on T.K's back. What Tai was referring to was when Tai thought he was on Kari's trail in the digital world and got lost trying to find their way back home. They left the apartment an hour later. At the airport, they found out that Izzy was also heading to the U.S. also.  
  
"So, Izzy, How come you didn't tell us that you were going to there too.?" T.K. asked. "I guess I forgot to tell you guys about it." Izzy responded. Truth was Kari had e-mailed him and asked if he would come....no demanded that he come and see her. He had no clue where to meet her this time. Last time they met, it was in a mall as he was looking something to bring back home for his friends. Izzy also knew that Kari was very famous and he knew of Tai and Sakura. Kari made him promise not to tell anyone about what had happened that day.  
  
*Couple days later*  
  
"Sakura, when your brother wakes up, tell him I'll be back soon and that I've gone to get Izzy." Kari told the 5-year old girl. "Back soon, gone to get Uncle Izzy. Right mommy?" Sakura asked. "Right." Kari smiled at her daughter. Izzy had visited Kari and company(Alexis, Sakura, and Tai) a few times over the past couple years. Izzy was the closest thing they had to an uncle. Kari arrived at the hotel where Izzy was staying and met him in the lobby. "Hi Kari, wow you have changed a lot." Izzy greeted the blonde hair Kari. "Yeah I have. Come on, Sakura is waiting for you." Kari laughed. Izzy was surprised at Kari's change. Kari was acting like her old self again. Kari was happy and smiled a lot, sometimes too much for Alexis.  
  
"The Lone Wolves are in town." Izzy said. "Yeah I know." Kari stated as she pulled up in front of her house. "You aren't surprised?" Izzy asked her. "No, that's why you are here." Kari chuckled. "Did Matt tell you who he was performing with tonight?" Kari continued. "No, but Tai, T.K. and him were talking about finding you while touring." Izzy said as he sat in the car. "So, they have no idea that Fate's Drifters is me and Ali." Kari giggled.  
  
*knock knock* came from Izzy's side of the car. "Hi Sakura, how are you?" He said after he rolled his window down. "I'm fine, Uncle Izzy. What are you and mommy doing in there?" Sakura asked. "We're just talking about the concert tonight. Are you excited about your first time on stage?" Izzy asked. "I am, but T.J.(A/N: Tai Junior, dunno why I named him Tai maybe Kari really misses her brother?) isn't. He's afraid." Sakura chattered on. "Excuse me honey, but we were talking here. Could you go inside wand wait?" Kari asked her daughter. "Oh Ok." Sakura said as she walked back into the house happy as a clam.  
  
"She looks a lot like you." Izzy commented. "Yes, and T.J. looks a lot like Tai." Kari sighed. "What the matter?" Izzy asked with concern. "It's nothing, it's just with Tai and T.K. being there. It's making me uneasy to face those I've left behind years ago." Kari said. "It'll be ok Kari. I'll be there with you and so will Sakura and T.J." Izzy assured her. "Better go get ready Kari." Izzy stated.  
  
*1 hour before the concert*  
  
"Wow, you look totally different." Alexis said to Kari, who was now a red-head. "Good, I hope this goes ok." Kari cried. Kari was a mess of emotions. "I know how to fix that." Alexis grinned as she kissed Kari. "You know that my brother and my friends are out there watching and don't even know who I am." Kari said after she broke away from the kiss. A few seconds of quietness passed. "Great, you got me turned on now." Kari said as she stole another kiss from Alexis. Alexis turned red. "Too bad we have to perform." Alexis grinned. Alexis kissed Kari again, but this time it was interrupted by T.K. "Um.. Hi, I'm T.K.. Matt wanted to know about this special event on the schedule."T.K. waved the concert schedule. "Damnnit! I mean...He'll find out. It's a surprise for your group." Kari said with a smirk. T.K. backed out of the room in fear.  
  
"That red head is pretty hot." one of the band members said. "Forget it, she out of your league." T.K. said as he entered the bands room. "What makes you say that T.K.?" another member asked. "I just saw her getting some action from her partner." T.K. grinned. "You mean that blonde girl?" the first member asked. T.K. nodded his head as he turned red. "Man! Why didn't Matt send me." the second member asked. "Maybe it's because a horny toad is turn on less then you are. T.K., what did they say...if they said anything." Matt grinned. "The red head said it was a surprise for the group." T.K. responded. T.K. couldn't get his mind off that girl, she seemed familiar to him but he knew he had never seen her before.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Alex Warlorn- just wondering, but did you read past Chapter 1? Kari will make it(as this chapter tells) due to obstacles like being bisexual, raped and being a parent at a young age. Dragon Shadow1- I hope that you liked the story so far and will continue to read it. Till next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9: The concert pt 2: New allies

Spirit Hawk: Well, this might go on longer then thought. Kari gets some new allies for her plan. So read and review  
  
"It's a surprise for your group."  
  
*T.K.'s POV*  
  
I couldn't stop thinking of what that girl to me. The 'smirk' gave me the creeps, yet I still think I've met her before but where? I'm not sure if I should stay and watch or run for cover. Come to think of it, that red head reminds me of Kari before she left. No! It couldn't be Kari. Even she is not that stupid. Still, maybe I should ask Gabumon to do a favour for me since he owes me a lot. "Hey T.K. can I come out yet." whispered Patamon, who was hiding under a pile of blankets, to me. "Not yet, but I have a job for you and Gabumon once the concert begins." I told him.  
  
"T.K., aren't you curious about this surprise the girls have for us." Tai asked backstage "No Tai, I'm scared of it." I replied. "Why would you be scared? Is it because that one girl smirked at you after she told you." Tai teased him. "Yeah exactly. It's like I've seen her before somewhere and my instincts are telling me to use caution around her." I told him. "We haven't even met them before today T.K." Tai said trying to ease my fears. "How do you know? We don't even know that one girls name and I asked other. They either don't know or won't tell." I stated the facts. "You think Red is hiding something huh?" Tai sounded intrigued by the facts. Red, that what everyone called her.  
  
[knock knock]  
  
*End of POV*  
  
"Would you two gentlemen be come with me." One of the stagehands asked them. Tai and T.K. got up and followed him to the stage, but not on stage. "Please wait here until she is ready for you." the man said to them. "Who? Until who is ready for us!" Tai demanded an answer. "Until Red is ready, so just relax guys." a familiar voice told them. "Izzy!" They both said at the same time. "What are you doing here? Matt didn't say anything about inviting you." Tai was now demanding answers. "You're right Matt didn't invite me. I'm babysitting Red's kids." Izzy responded with venom in his voice(A/N: Izzy is acting for Kari, he is making sure nothing goes wrong and she isn't exposed too early.). "What is wrong with you, Izzy?" T.K. asked. The music stopped. "Put these on." Izzy ordered as he threw blindfolds at them. Izzy motioned two little to pass quietly them.  
  
"Now for some special guests of Red's." Alexis said to the crowd with a wink. Izzy grabbed Tai and T.K.'s arms and dragged them on stage. "Thanks, Izzy could you sit over there please and you two, don't take off the blindfolds, sit right down here." Alexis said as she escorted them to a couch near them(Kari and Alexis).  
  
*Matt's POV*  
  
Red has friends here? I wondered as I saw Tai and T.K. being dragged on stage Izzy. "Holy shit, Izzy!" I shouted getting a death glare from Red. It was obvious either Tai and T.K. knew Izzy was there before or they didn't hear Izzy's name being called out. After they were settled Izzy scurried over to me. "Just shut up Matt." Izzy said as he pulled a chair near me. "Why are you behind this?" I asked him trying to stay cool. "I'm not, I only had one job and I just did it." Izzy smirked I was about to respond when he said to me "Just be quiet Matt, I don't want you to ruin her fun." Her fun!!!! She thinks bringing my friends out on stage and claiming there hers is fun. Red is speaking to the crowd now.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
"I wrote this song for some friends of mine." Kari says to the crowd. Suddenly she stops and motions Izzy to come back. "This isn't all of them is it?" she asks Izzy. "All humans, yes. Everyone including digimon, no." Izzy grins. Izzy knew Kari hadn't counted on Gabumon and Patamon to be there. "Shit, I gotta find them." She whispers back. "One moment please, there is one thing I forgot to do." Kari said as she ran backstage. She nears the dressing rooms when she hears a sound coming from hers.  
  
"Careful Gabumon, We're not even suppose to be in here." Patamon said from the air. "Patamon, looks at this." Gabumon said as he opened a drawer. Patamon fell to the ground. "No, it couldn't be." was all Patamon said before Kari ran into the room and busted them. "You two are so deleted!" Kari yelled at the digimon. "It is, Patamon. Kari, why?" Gabumon asked the human. "I'll give you two a choice. You can either help me or I can send you both back to the digital world." Kari threatened. "Why should we help you? If you send us back, you're busted. Right now we can run on stage and tell Tai, T.K., and Matt who you really are." Patamon said with venom.  
  
"I know that one of you will get by me, but how will you get by Izzy? He knows you're here and is ready to stop you guys." Kari said coldly. "I know they plan on busting me, So I plan on turning the table on them. If you guys don't ruin it I'll tell them tonight." Kari continued. "They hate you. They'll never fall for it." Patamon boasted. "They already have. They're out there now waiting. So are you going to help?" Kari asked sweetly. Gabumon and Patamon looked at each other and grinned. If they're going to be part of this they might as well be on the winning side. "Sure." they both chimed. "Now what are we going to do?" Patamon asked. Kari whispered something in the digimon's ears and they both grinned.  
  
Spirit Hawk: What doe Kari have planned for the digimon? How will Tai, T.K., and Mat handle the news? Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Agumon 2003- Glad you liked that chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter. Vigatus- Relax, I'll get to the past in later chapters. The next chapter will have Tai and Kari clash. The guys won't give in easily to Kari(but it'll seem like it). As for the Tai's life ruined because of Davis's raping Kari. Kari for some reason associated Tai with Davis(goggles and Kari being traumatized by the rape), well lets just say you'll find out why later. 


	10. Chapter 10: The concert pt 3: Truth

Spirit Hawk: Agumon 2003 -I'll make you a deal, you write more of a review and I'll write the next chapter sooner then usual, lol. So everyone read and review the conclusion to 'The concert' please.  
  
Kari emerged from backstage minutes later. Matt noted that she had a big smile on her face. Kari looked at Matt and grinned after she mouthed something to him. Matt was shocked, because what she mouthed to him was 'Gabumon digivolved'. Matt was shocked that she knew about Gabumon, but was still even more shocked that he didn't know about Gabumon digivolving. "Hey Matt? Could I do my solo now." Kari asked him because Matt's group was playing when she left.  
  
"Go ahead, the soon you get it over with the better." Matt said coldly. "I got to ask you one question before I continue, how does it feel to be caught by your 'prey'." Kari asked. (What the ...) Matt started to think. Kari now started her song:  
  
Today I spent some time with an old friend talking about nothings like old friends do We laughed and we muttered about the days I will never get back and sighed as I pondered the many days I could have experienced  
  
It's been a long road Getting from there to here It's been a long time But my time is finally near And I can feel the change in the wind right now  
  
And after this reverie of nostalgia and bliss I stopped on a bridge and remembered those friends I will never share those moments with again I wrote a letter that nobody would read and tossed it into the wind.  
  
It's been a long road Getting from there to here It's been a long time But my time is finally near Nothing's in my way  
  
It's been a long night Trying to find my way Been through the darkness Now that I've finally found my way  
  
Today I spent some time with an old friend talking about nothings like old friends do We laughed and we muttered about the days I will never get back and sighed as I pondered the many days I could have experienced  
  
I know that I've been so cold I've seen the darkest days But now the winds I feel Are only winds of change I've been through the fire I've been through the rain  
  
It's been a long road Getting from there to here And after this reverie of nostalgia and bliss I stopped on a bridge and remembered those friends I will never share those moments with again I wrote a letter that nobody would read and tossed it into the wind  
  
It's been a long road for me and I wish I still had my friends with me I wish they still liked me and maybe one day they will again.  
  
*song ends*  
  
"What the hell? Was that suppose to be for me, T.K., and Tai?" Matt asked Izzy. "Yeah it is. Haven't you figured it out yet." Izzy responded. "Figure what out?" Matt was now getting confused. Izzy signaled Kari to continue. "Well I guess Matt didn't like my song. What do these boys think." Kari asked the crowd as she pointed at Tai and T.K., now without their blindfolds on. "I don't understand what's going on here." Tai stated. "I dunno, but that song sounds like you were trying to tell us something." T.K. said to Kari. "Ah, Friendship and Courage are confused, but Hope is starting to figure it out." Kari muttered to herself, but T.K heard her.  
  
"How does she know that?" T.K. pondered. "I guess these guys need a boost. Come on out boys." Kari said to no one in particular(from Matt, T.K.'s, and Tai's POV). To their surprise, Angemon and Weregarurumon walk out on stage and greet Kari. "Uh oh, they have gone into shock." Weregarurumon said. "No doubt they would, Did you really expect them to see Patamon and Gabumon on stage let alone us." Angemon shot back as he referred to their former selves.  
  
*Matt's POV*  
  
(What the hell!? This has to be a trick, no one could make them digivolve except us.) I thought as I saw the two digimon on the stage. Then it suddenly hit me. Kari had the ability too make them digivolve without needing the others digivices or crests, but that was impossible. This girl was completely different from Kari.  
  
I stood there watching them get along like old friends. I wondered where Agumon was. I hadn't seen him since we had arrived. I hoped that he might not be in on this. Just then I noticed that Angemon and Weregarurumon were the same height as her. Of course! That must be a reason why they came out. Everyone probably guys in costumes.  
  
*Matt's POV ends*  
  
"Matt? Come on snap to it" Weregarurumon talked to his friend before slapping Matt's face. "What? Weregarurumon? What are you doing?" Matt sounding pissed off. "She wants you." he replied as he pointed to Kari, who was waving at laughing at Matt. "Fine." was all Matt said.  
  
Kari walked to her brother and sat beside him. "Where's Agumon?" Kari whispered to Tai. "I don't know. How do you know about our digimon." Tai demanded and answer from her. "You'll find out soon. You're worried that I'll expose the digimon aren't you? Don't worry, Wargreymon is too big to bring out here." Kari giggled. "Tell me now!" Tai continued to demand  
  
"Soon, I told you soon." Kari stated. Matt was told at take a seat beside T.K. "Ok Tai, What is the seating arrangement?" Kari giggled her question. "T.K. and Matt are brothers, so brother, brother, friend and singer?" Tai said. "Close brother, brother, and new set." Kari started to laugh. "Let's see brother, brother, and you mean by new set you mean not related. Brother, brother, now I'm brother to my sister and she would be sitting where you are...." Tai eyes grew wide as he finally realized who he was talking to.  
  
"Kari! Is that you?" Tai shouted at her. Matt and T.K. looked at Tai like he had finally gone over the edge. "Nice to see you brother." Kari grinned. Naturally, Tai, T.K., and Matt fell off their stools. Alexis also fell down. "He's your brother!" Alexis yelled at Kari. "Could we continue this later? We still have a concert to finish." Kari growled at them. They agreed to wait till the end. A half hour later they sat backstage. "You damn bitch! You wrecked my last few weeks of high school, taunt us in the digital world by telling Gatomon we would meet soon, and now this!" Tai yelled at his sister. "I can't believe that you would do something like this to us, your friends!" Matt took his turn, Kari sat there unfazed by their anger.  
  
"Is that all we are? Some sick little pawns in your twisted game? Don't you care about us? I helped you through probably one of your most confusing times and you run off on us and not even telling us why!" T.K. felt like punching her, but it wouldn't do any good for either of them.  
  
Kari started crying. "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kari sobbed. "You didn't mean to! Like I believe that." Tai yelled at her. " I am sorry. I was so traumatized that I forgot who you really were. You're my brother and you wouldn't have done anything to harm me. I wish I could take it all back. It's was Davis I should've been lashing out at, not you." Kari continued crying.  
  
The door opened and a little boy entered and ran over to Kari. "Mommy? What did you to my mommy!" T.J. yelled at the group. "Mommy? She's your mother?" Tai asked in shocked voice. "Sakura! Mommy hurts." T.J. called out and suddenly a little girl appears. "Are you ok mommy?" Sakura asks her mother. "I'm fine, just a little sad. Would you two please go back to Ali?" Kari quietly sobbed. "Ok mommy." the two children said sadly. They close the door behind them.  
  
"Mommy? I can't believe it." T.K. said. "Mommy? Who would've thought it?" Matt said also. "Would you guys stop calling me 'Mommy', I'm not your mother and I'm sure as hell ain't Tai's." Kari growled. "Sorry" they all said. "How old are they?" T.K. asked. "5 years old. Almost 6" Kari said to not to cry. The guys were stunned when they did the math. Kari was pregnant before she ran away. "I say we kill Davis." Tai said to Matt and T.K. "What!? He's locked up for raping all those other girls." Matt reminded Tai. "Oh yeah. Well maybe we should've gave Kari more slack." Tai whispered to them.  
  
"No, She treated us like crap. Why should we go easy on her, just because she was pregnant then?" T.K. argued. "She was raped, which resulted in the pregnancy. I say she probably pretty traumatized by those events." Matt defended Kari. "I think he is still mad because all those date they went on weren't really for Kari and him." Tai shot at T.K.  
  
"Could you please leave me alone!? I knew I shouldn't have told you." Kari started crying again. They did just that they left the room and went to their hotel. Several weeks later they parted ways. "Bye Kari, it was nice to see you." Matt said as he grabbed their bags. T.K. never said a word to her after that night. "I'm sorry Tai." Kari said as she hugged him. "It's ok, I forgive you. I understand that you were confused and angry then." Tai said as he hugged her back.  
  
"What are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" Kari asked tearfully. "That I found you, in good health and that you were moving about a couple weeks ago and I didn't get the address." Tai assured her. "I'll also make sure that T.K. doesn't say a word." Matt told her. "Bye T.K." Kari said to him. T.K. turned around and gave her the bird. Matt smacked him in the back of the head. Tai laughed and of course Kari cried. She had lost her best friend, twice.  
  
Spirit Hawk:- Next time, Kari decides to go home and confront her parents. She begins to realize her feelings toward T.K., but can she get T.K. to remember his? What'll happen? 


	11. Chapter 11: Mother & Daughter reunion

Spirit Hawk: Agumon 2003- I hope you think that this chapter is great too. Dragon Shadow1- Keep on reviewing too.  
  
"Ali, Would you take the children to the hotel first?" Kari asked her friend as they stepped off the plane and into Odaiba's airport. "Why Kari?" Alexis asked her. "I have to do something first." Kari stated. Meanwhile one Tai Kamiya was watching an American interview with Kari.  
  
"Miss Kamiya, Why have decided to take a vacation now?" the reporter asked. "There is something I have to do and I should've done it a long time ago" Kari replied. *Tai turns the T.V. off*  
  
"Damn bitch, doesn't she realize it's too late." Tai growled at the T.V. "Doesn't who realize what's too late." Gatomon asked him. "Her." Tai said as he pointed to a picture of Kari in a magazine. "Who is she?" Gatomon asked. "Don't you recognize her." Tai said as he put an old picture of Kari next to it. Gatomon looked at the pictures for a few seconds. "That's Kari! We gotta go find her." Gatomon started yelling. "Relax, the bitch is probably already here. We'll wait for her to come to us." Tai said cooly. "Tai, I understand that you have bad feelings about her, but don't call her a bitch in front of me!" Gatomon punched Tai.  
  
Kari stood in front of her parents apartment door. Kari had come all this way, yet she had no idea how to approach this. "Hello, are you lost?" her mother asked Kari through the door. "Uh, I'm looking for Tai." Kari said. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't live here anymore. He is coming here, you are welcome to wait for him here." she said to Kari as she opened the door. "What brings a beautiful girl like you here." her mother questioned her. "I'm here to see some friends and family."  
  
"Tai didn't say he had a sister." Kari said looking at some pictures, knowing this might be helpful to her situation. "She ran away six years ago, since then Tai never really has mentioned to her anyone, including people she knew too. We miss and hope that one day she'd come back. At first we were angry with her, but Tai told us what had happened to her months before." Her mother said as she was cooking in the kitchen.  
  
Tears started to gather in Kari's eyes. Her parents still loved her. "Did he tell you anything else." Kari said trying not to cry. "Nothing, except that one of her friends raped her." her mother said noting the way Kari was now talking. Kari walked over to her and gave her a hug. Her mother was clearly shocked that who she thought was a stranger was hugging her. "Thanks for still loving me mom." Kari cried. " Kari, it is you! I thought we'd never see you again." she told her daughter.  
  
"Mom, there's a few thing I should tell you. Please sit down because it might shock you." Kari informed her. They both sat down in the living room facing each other. "I thought Tai might've told you already, but I'm bisexual." Kari said to her. "I knew that you might be gay, and you're right Tai didn't tell me." Her mother said calmly. "How did you find out?" Kari asked. "The day you find your husbands old porn magazines under your daughters bed might be a clue." Her mother laughed a little. "You mean....oh crap." Kari turned red.  
"Easy, I still love you. What else do you want to tell me?" her mother said trying to ease Kari. "How's Grandpa doing?" Kari asked. "Kari, you know that your grandfathers passed away almost ten years ago." her mother said to trying to figure out Kari. "Fine, how are you doing Grandma?" Kari said to make sure she got her point across. "I may look old, but I'm not a grandmother yet." her mother glared at Kari.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Kari said quietly. "You mean I am?" Kari's mother shocked by the news. "Yes, twins who will be six in about two months." Kari bowed her head. "Is that why you left? Was it because you were pregnant?" Her mother asked. Kari nodded her head. "We would've supported you. Will I get to meet my grandchildren?" her mother continued. "Yes, tomorrow if that is ok?" Kari said trying to keep the tears back. "Yes, that would be fine. Just let it out."her mother said as she grabbed her daughter into a hug. Neither of them said a word, because neither of them wanted that moment to end.  
  
Spirit Hawk:- I don't know if there'll be a next chapter, the way the chapter ended seems perfect. Last time I updated, I had started a new story called 'Memories'. Basically it's a sequel to 'Forgiveness for T.K.' and it'll be based on what happened to Kari after she disappeared and will end up where forgiveness originally ended. Feel to read and review any of my stories. 


	12. Chapter 12: Regrets

Spirit Hawk: kura52- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Vigatus- Tai's reaction is explained in this chapter. As for Tai's life, job and home, will be revealed later. You question about what happened to Sora(She doesn't really have a big part in the story) will also be revealed in coming chapters. So, others don't ask what happened with Davis, Davis's fate will be revealed also.  
  
Tai stood outside the door of his parents apartment. He came over to tell his parents what had happened with Matt's tour in the states and betray Kari. He had heard the two voices talking and did not want to interrupt them. He had originally thought that she was going to visit her other friends in the U.S. and not them since T.K. didn't her the farewell she expected from him.  
  
"What are doing here Tai? There isn't anything wrong is there?" His father came from behind Tai and made him jump. " Actually, everything seems ok now Dad." Tai told his father. "So, are you coming in or not?" his father asked. "Yes, I will." Tai replied with a grin. He wanted to see his father's reaction to Kari's return. They opened the door and walked in.  
  
"They're so cute. TJ really looks a lot like Tai when he was that age." their mother exclaimed at the photos Kari had brought with her. "Yeah, those pictures you showed me of when Tai was born, well TJ looked almost exactly the same and that's how he got his name." Kari chuckled. "Who is this?" her mother asked holding a photo of Sakura. "Yeah, who are you talking to?" her father asked as he entered the room followed closely by Tai. "Hi Kari, how are you?" Tai answered his father question.  
  
There was silence in the room till Kari spoke. "Uh hi Tai. Hi Dad." She said giving a little wave to him. Her father ran over to Kari and hugged her and cried while mumbling something about never seeing her again. They brought him up to date on Kari's life. Night came and gone, Kari sat in the apartment watching her children meet the grandparent they never knew they had. Ali tagged along with them. There was some uneasiness between Kari and her father as she introduced the two. He had expect Kari to have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend.  
  
"So, you mean that T.K. knew the whole time?" her father attempted to talk about it. "Yeah, he hates me now. I wish I didn't use him as excuse, maybe he would still be my friend." Kari sighed. Tai overheard the comment and pulled out his cell and called T.K. "Hello?" T.K. answered. "Hi, it's Tai. Remember you told me that you thought Kari never regretted using you as a cover for her dates, well listen to this." Tai said as he held the phone around the corner. "Don't worry, he'll forgive you someday." their father said to Kari. "I hope so, T.K. was a good friend and I wish I didn't lose him for good." Kari cried.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry." squeaked out of the cell phone. "Kari, there's someone on the phone for you." Tai called her as he held out the phone. "Hello." Kari answered. "Kari, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I hope you're not mad at me anymore." T.K. begged her. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you 8 years ago." Kari cried. "How long are you staying? Maybe I'll stop by and drop in to say hi." T.K. said to her. "I'll be in town for a few weeks, so you could do that if you want." Kari answered. They both said goodbye and hung up.  
  
Spirit Hawk:- This is officially my longest story with being over 20 pages. Actually it's tied with 'Lost Angel'(which is over 20 pages). I think I got a couple more chapters left in this story before it's done. 


	13. Chapter 13: Kari's Justice

Spirit Hawk: Agumon 2003- Hope you like this chapter. Dragon Shadow1- Davis does not have a bright future ahead, so I'm warning all Davis fans(and possible Sora fans too) that this chapter does not contain the characters you love.  
  
A couple days had passed since Kari had last talked to T.K on the phone and apologized to him. Today was the day T.K. would be coming to visit her and Kari was acting like she was still 16. Unknown to Kari, T.K. brought a guest with him. "Hey Tai, What are you doing today." Kari asked her brother. "I figure I'd take Sakura and T.J. to the zoo for the afternoon." Tai said as he sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Kari hears a knock on the door and runsto open it. She opens the door and sees T.K. and Sora standing in the hall.  
  
"Uh Hi Kari, I hope I'm not intruding on this visit. T.K. asked me if i wanted to come with him to see you." Sora spoke. Kari noticed that Sora was nervous about something. "No it's fine, I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow." Kari assured her. "Is Tai here today?" T.K. asked Kari. "Yeah he's either talking to Mom and Dad or playing with Sakura and T.J., why?" Kari asked him. "Nothing, thought you and Sora might wanna talk about something." T.K. whispered as he slipped by Kari. "What the hell!? I thought we were even." Kari whispered back as she grabbed his arm. "Oh, we are, but I think Sora has something to tell you." T.K. grinned.  
  
Just at that moment Alexis stumble upon the scene. "I can't believe you're cheating on me with him!" Alexis kids Kari who is still holding T.K.'s arm. "Haha, about time you get up." Kari spoke to Alexis, silently thanking that she broke the uneasiness between her, T.K. and Sora. Kari lets T.K. go on to find Tai. Alexis looks at the two girls standing in the door way. "So..is she coming in or dropping him off." Alexis asked after she gives Kari a kiss. "She's coming in....I think." Kari says as she looks at Sora. Sora starts to turn red at what she just saw.  
  
"I was hoping you and I could take a walk and talk about something." Sora nervously speaks to Kari. "Ok, just let me get my jacket." Kari grabs her jacket and walks out of the building with Sora. They enter a nearby park and start walking through it. "What is it you wish to talk about Sora." Kari asks. "You remember when Tai and Matt would try to get me to choose one of them to date." Sora tells Kari. "Yeah I remember, I had the same situation as you..till that day." Kari nods her head. "Well I never did as for I wanted someone else, someone I thought might never return it." Sora started shaking.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked. "T.K. told me how you felt about me and.." Sora stopped talking. Kari started turning red with embarrassment and anger towards T.K. "Well, It is you that I wanted, then I saw what happened at the apartment and feel foolish that you still would feel the same." Sora cried. Kari stood there for a second, old feelings flooding back to her. "If things were different, I would have choose you instead." Kari spoke. Deep down Kari knew her feelings for Alexis were fading, but yet her feeling for T.K. and Sora were growing. "Thanks Kari, Tai fainted when I told him that." Sora cried. "No doubt I would've too if I found out the girl I had a crush on wanted my sister instead me." Kari said trying to cheer up Sora.  
  
They talked for awhile and Sora left Kari to walk home through the park by herself. Too bad Kari was being followed. "You're my girl and not anybody else's." a familiar voice spoke. (No! Not Davis!) Kari's mind screamed out. Davis forced Kari on to the ground and started taking her clothes off, yet he was interrupted by "Strike 3 and you're outta here Davis!". Kari felt someone force Davis off her and she looked at her saviour. "Gatomon? Thank god it's you" Kari cried out to the digimon.  
  
"Um..Do I know you?" The digimon asked. "I know I've changed, but I'm sorry for leaving." Kari continued crying. "Kari! It's really you. Could you watch Davis and give me a minute." Gatomon asked her. Kari nodded, but stayed close to Gatomon. Davis was out cold. "Hello, yeah I found Davis and you'll won't believe who he was attacking." Gatomon said into a cellphone she was carrying.  
  
10 minutes later a couple officers arrived. Gatomon talked to them. Kari was too dazed by what had happened, but yet she knew they were both male. "Kari, are you okay? Davis didn't hurt you did he?" one of them asked. At that moment Kari snapped out of her trance and saw the officer talking to her. "Tai? What are you doing here." Kari asked unaware that he was wearing a police uniform. "Gatomon called us and said she had tracked Davis down and caught him attacking someone, we didn't know it was you."Tai explained. "We? Who is we?" Kari asked. "Um..my partner and I. But you probably mean who the else is. T.K. is my partner." Tai told her. "T.K. a ploice officer?" Kari said before she fainted.  
  
Kari woke up several hours later with Tai sitting beside her bed. She looked around the room and she did not recognize it. "Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. Tai heard her and said "You're in the hospital, had to make sure everything was alright.". Tai decided to tell Kari the events with Davis after she left. Davis wasn't satisfy that 'his girl' had just disappeared and started to rape other..including Sora. Kari sat in the bed shocked at that fact.  
  
Tai then told her that Davis had escaped from prison a week before she showed up. Gatomon and Patamon helped by keeping an eye out for Davis and Tai stayed close to Kari. Davis faced life behind bars, as if he didn't already.  
  
Spirit Hawk: I'm so sorry about the almost a month later update, but I've been working on a site on mine if ya wanna see it just look at my profile for the HTTP. It's a bit crappy, but I hope to turn it into a great site provided I actually get help(BTW it an entertainment site...as in Animation, Comics, Anime, and Manga{orginal and not copyrighted by someone except artist and whoever helps them}. 


	14. Chapter 14: Gatomon's Visit

Spirit Hawk: Agumon 2003- Hope you like this chapter. Dragon Shadow1- Davis does not have a bright future ahead, so I'm warning all Davis fans(and possible Sora fans too) that this chapter does not contain the characters you love.  
  
Kari woke up sweating. The nightmares of the first time she was raped returned and were mixed with what had happened less then a week ago. The nightmare always began the same way She was pinned to the ground by Davis and tried with all her strength to fight him but couldn't. She didn't want to remember what happened next.(A/N: I'm honestly getting freaked by this, so if you don't mind I'll skip to the end.). The nightmare ended differently time to time.  
  
Sometimes it might be T.K. and Patamon coming to her aid and the other times it was Tai and Gatomon rescuing her. (Why am I having these nightmares again.) Kari thought as she laid in her old bed. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she knew the nightmares were back because she came back and now had to face the past. Kari also began to notice that over the past month since they came to Odaiba that she and Alexis were drifting apart. "Kari? Are you awake?" Alexis whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Yeah I am." Kari responded. "I was thinking...maybe we should go our separate ways, relationship wise that is." Alexis muttered. "I think it would be the best, before it affects our friendship" Kari whispered back. Alexis was having second thoughts about a certain someone and was doubting if she was gay and not bisexual like Kari.  
  
Kari felt like she was being watched, but she knew she wasn't...was she? Kari turned over and looked at the window. The window was open and Kari ws sure she closed it earlier. In the bright moonlight she saw a tail bobbing through the room. Kari knew that the family cat was in the other part of the apartment. The tail moved slowly towards Kari, but Kari was not frighten. The tail stopped inches from Kari's hand and then it started to 'run' away. "What the!?" cried Gatomon as Kari grabbed her tail. "Tsk tsk, little cats shouldn't be venturing where they shouldn't be." Kari said as she let go of Gatomon.  
  
"Oh, so you are awake." Gatomon said coldly. "You mad at me for leaving you?" Kari said sounding like her children trying apologizing to her. "Damn right I'm mad. You left me behind and didn't even bother to contact me when you got back. I sat in Tai's apartment waiting and hoping you at least phone me." Gatomon said angrily. "Would you forgive me if I showed you why?" Kari asked. Gatomon nodded was interested what Kari wanted to show her.  
  
They quietly left the bedroom and Gatomon saw 2 children lying in sleeping bags on the living room floor. "Who are they?" Gatomon whispered. It was obvious tai din't tell her about T.J. and Sakura. "They're mine Gatomon." Kari bluntly said. "They're your children.?" Gatomon asked confused at the sight and Kari's statement. "I didn't want you to scare them. I'm sorry about leaving you, but I didn't know what to do back then." Kari sighed. Gatomon nodded and whispered "Ok, you're forgiven.". Kari signalled for Gatomon to follow her. They left the apartment and walked the streets. There was period of silence as they walked. "Gatomon, thanks for helping me a week ago." Kari broke the silence. "Just part of my job, thanks for coming back and not forgetting me." Gatomon purred. Spirit Hawk: meh I was quicker then expected with this chapter. Please review and tell me if it was good? 


	15. Chapter 15: Short Chapter

Spirit Hawk: Vigatus- I had no plans to quit this one....just quit till I managed to get the rest of the chapters. The only story I've thought of quitting is somewhere else. Evil One1- Would you do me a favor and use your own suggestion instead.  
  
A scream ran out through the apartment early the next day as Alexis and Gatomon met each other for the first time. "Kari, there is some creepy animal in your bed." Alexis said as she ran past Kari. "Who are you calling creepy, weirdo." Gatomon razzed. Kari laughed, for the first time in years it wasn't forced or not related to her children. Alexis gave her a look as Gatomon stood there puzzled at Kari. "What's so funny?" Alexis said still giving her a look. "Oh, how much I missed my friends." Kari slowly stopped laughing.  
  
Later at breakfast, while the children were still asleep, Kari and Alexis talked about their plans for the day while Gatomon slunk off back to Tai's apartment. "I thought that maybe I'd go shopping with a friend." Alexis said as she blushed. "Oh really? Who is she?" Kari was now curious. "It's not a she, it's a he." Alexis turned redder. "What? I thought you were gay!" Kari started teasing Alexis. "I don't think I am a 100% gay, maybe 50%." Alexis was unsure of how to tell Kari. "You're like me, aren't you?" Kari grinned as Alexis nodded her head.  
  
"Who is he? Do I know him?" Kari was now curious as to who Alexis mystery date was. "What are you doing today?" Alexis changed the subject. "I'm going to spend some time with T.K. and Sora." Kari pouted as she gave in to Alexis. "So who is it going to be?" Alexis grinned.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Who should Kari choose? Should it end as a predictable Takari or should it break the norm as a Sora/Kari? 


	16. Chapter 16: Veemon Returns

Spirit Hawk: Vigatus- Little change of plans, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. Ok this takes a few months after the last chapter....since I really couldn't continue off from it.  
  
(Time: Few months later)  
  
"You guys ready for your first day of school?" Cody asked T.J. and Sakura as they pulled up in front of the school. "I wish Mommy and Aunt Ali were here." Sakura whispered sadly. "I know, but they have jobs too even though they have to travel a lot." Cody assured the children. "Will you be here after school?" T.J. asked him. "Sorry, but T.K. is picking you two up today." Cody told him. "Yes!" came from the children of Light's Child(A/N: hehe, thought I try something different.). "You two better get going." Cody said as he was late for his first class(different school of course).  
  
T.J. and Sakura stood and watch Cody drive off. "Now what?" T.J asked noone in particular. "We go inside, what else?" Sakura ordered her brother. "Fine." he grumbled as he followed her. "Ok we're suppose to go to the main office, but where is it?" Sakura continued ordering T.J. around. "Don't ask me, I've never been here before!" T.J. yelled back and to be met with a punch in the stomach. "Your not suppose to yell at me." Sakura said with a grin. "And you're not suppose to punch me, now we're even." T.J said bitterly. Eventually they found the office and their classroom. They were introduced and assigned they desks.  
  
Later before they were to go for recess the teacher called them up. "Since you're new here I thought it might make it easier for you to find your way around here with one of the other stuents. Is that ok?" T.J and Sakura both nodded and the teacher signaled a girl from the back of the room. "This is Kaiya Motomiya. Kaiya, they are T.J. and Sakura..that's weird their last names aren't on the list." teacher said as she searched the list for it. "Miss, it's down at the office...our mother kinda doesn't want everyone here to know it." T.J. spoke up. "Well I guess it must be." The teacher said as she sat back in her chair as the bell rang for recess.  
  
"What is your last name? I won't tell anyone, I promise." Kaiya asked the twins. "Why should we tell you!?" T.J. said coldly to Kaiya. "Yeah, you're a Motomiya and we don't like you." Sakura said just as coldly. Kaiya started crying, she didn't know what she did to make them not like her. The twins stared at her and felt sorry. "I think we went a little overboard. What's your mother's name?" T.J. asked the crying girl. "I've heard everyone call her Jun." She sobbed. "Oh, sorry." Sakura was filled with sorrow for hurting Kaiya's feelings. "What is you're mother's name or do you even know!" Kaiya yelled. "As for your first question, The name is Kamiya and our mother is Hikari aka Kari Kamiya!" Sakura yelled. The young girl stared at the twins. "Oh I'm sorry. I guess you did kinda have a right to not like me." She said as she turned around and walked away.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean by that?" T.J. yelled as he caught up to her. "I know what my uncle did to your mother and I'm sorry that I'm related to him." Kaiya said bitterly. "Why?" T.J asked confused. "Because he betrayed all that cared about him and now we're not allowed to ever talk about him." Kaiya continued. "You're saying that your whole family doesn't like him." Sakura asked as she caught up to them. "That is right." Kaiya muttered. Out of nowhere a Gotsumon appeared and started to attack them. T.J. and Sakura ran hoping Gatomon would rescue them, but she didn't. They stopped as they noticed they weren't being chased and looked back and saw a small blue digimon fighting the Gotsumon. They wondered why it was helping them and it turned and saw them watching "Keep running and get Gatomon, Sakura." it called out. Gatomon, their bodyguard, happened to be sleeping nearby in a tree when she was woken by the sounds of battle.  
  
Gatomon leaped down and ran to the field and destroyed the Gotsumon and saw Veemon leaving quickly. Gatomon chased after him and caught him. "You're behind this, weren't you!" Gatomon hissed at the downed Veemon. "No I wasn't! I was helping." Veemon stuttered with fear. Recess was over and Gatomon agreed to let Veemon live as long as he didn't leave her sight and he didn't till school was over. "How was the first day." T.K. grinned as the twins climbed into his car. "Nothing much." they answered, but were quickly busted by the sound of 2 thuds on the roof. T.K. sighed at how many times he had told Gatomon not to jump on his car roof...that was until he saw the blue digimon with her. "Veemon!! What the hell are you doing with him!?" T.K. said forgetting that there were children with him. "There was a digimon attack here today and I saw him in it." Gatomon spoke. "Try to hurt them now, you are no better then Davis!" T.K. started yelling. "Wait I can explain! I was helping!" Veemon tried to tell him. "Yeah, help get rid of them." T.K. growled. "But I was helping three children get away." Veemon continued  
  
"You're lying!" T.K. said trying to keep his cooled temper. Then came a response from the back "It is true T.K. He was helping." T.K. turned around and looked at them. "What!? Do you mean he's actually telling the truth?" he asked them. "Yeah, Sakura never lies unless she's in trouble." Veemon stated. "I know T.J....what a sec that wasn't you who said that was it?" T.K asked hoping he heard the wrong voice and T.J just sat ther shaking his head. "Oh shit." Veemon said as he tried to get away. "Busted!"sang the children. Gatomon stopped him as he turned around the corner. "How do you know her name!? Gatomon demanded. "It's a long story." Veemon said with defeat.  
  
Spirit Hawk: How does Veemon know Sakura's name and has he been since the digi-destined world fell apart? What are Veemon's motive, are they good or bad? Stay tuned till next time when those questions are answered. 


	17. Chapter 17: Loyality

Spirit Hawk: Sorry for the long wait. This is the second last chapter, because I'm losing interest in it, but don't worry about a sloppy last minute ending because I've had it well thought out for a while. I just needed some time to link it to the story.  
  
"It all started about 7 years ago when Davis changed." Veemon explained to the group as his location had changed from the school to Tai's apartment. They stood their waiting for Veemon to speak, and Veemon getting glares from Tai, T.K,, Matt, and Kari. Kari rushed home after hearing about T.K.'s discovery at the school. "So yeah, I heard what he did to Kari and left him for what he had been doing. One day I came across Kari coming out from somewhere." Veemon trying to trail off. The group gave the digimon a look of curiosity and a glare still coming from Kari. "Where did you see her?!" Tai demanded. "A public restroom. That where I saw her throw something in the garbage as I saw her running away crying." Veemon said. "You garbage digging bastard." Kari spatted out as she left the room.  
  
"What got into her?" T.K. asked. "Because she knows that I saw the pregnancy test she threw away." Veemon said. A gasp filled the room before letting Veemon continue. "I wish I could have done something to prevent what happen, but I didn't and felt guilty about it since." Veemon bowed his head. "So to make it right you decided to become some sort of guardian angel for the twins?" Tai asked quietly. Veemon nodded. Kari sat in the next room crying when her two children approached her. "Mommy, what'll happen to Veemon?" Sakura asked. Kari spun around surprised that her children knew his name. "I don't know honey." Kari said as she hugged Sakura. "Why didn't he digivolve to X-Veemon earlier today then?" T.J. asked. Kari thought that she had enough surprises that day, but the fact that T.J. asked a question she didn't expect to hear was too much. "I don't know, but how do you know about that." Kari asked.  
  
"X-Veemon has helped us a lot. What level is Veemon? Is he a rookie, if so then what is X-Veemon?" Sakura answered. "Yes, Veemon is a rookie. X- veemon is the next level, a champion digimon." Kari explained. Kari remembered that Izzy had told the children about digimon and about levels of digivolution. The group was unaware that Davis has escaped(again) and was headed towards Tai's. Well, that is till the door bursted open and Davis was standing in the doorway.  
  
"At last you've come back to me." Davis said to Kari. "Not on your life asshole." Kari shouted at the man. "How the hell did you get out!?" Tai yelled as he and the others ran into the room to see what was going on. "Duh, I broke out." Davis muttered. "Leave now and turn yourself in, or else!" a voice said to Davis from the small crowd in the back. "Who's going to make me? You?" Davis responded to the familiar voice. "Yeah me, Davis. I'm sending you back wether it be the hard way or the easy way." Veemon said as he stepped out. "Why you traitor! I thought we were friends." Davis yelled at the digimon. "Were, Davis, we were friends. I know who my friends are. They may not realize it, but I'm nothing like you or any with to do with you." Veemon said. "If I can't have her nobody can!" Davis continued as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kari. In that split second the gun went off and several shots rang out, but the bullet never got it's intended target. Vemon slammed himself into Davis's arm just as the gun went off, but that cause Davis hand to point the gun at his head. By the time Davis realized where the gun was, it was too late for the bullet made it's target and Davis slumped dead to the ground. The gang saw Kari slumped over in the chair. "Kari, no!" they screamed as they rushed to her aid.  
  
Spirit Hawk: What happened to Kari? Did the bullet miss it's target? What'll happen to Veemon? Do the others believe him now? Those answers and more in the last chapter! 


	18. Preview

Spirit Hawk: Sorry I'm taking so long...lots of things have got me running around, so here is a preview of the next chapter.  
  
"That's a good place to end it." Tai delcared as he sat back in his chair(A/N: hehe story with in a story or is it?). "C'mon Tai, You got to take Kari to school today." his father yelled at him. Tai grumbled as he saved his document. "Tai! Do you hear me!" his father shouted. "Coming Dad." Tai yelled out. To Tai, having sisters were a pain in the ass for brothers. Tai envied Matt and the group. They didn't have any sisters to deal with. Kari was waitng for him by the door. "C'mon Tai, I'm going to be late for school. Just because you have the day off doesn't mean I do." Kari said to her older brother. Tai glared as his sister. "Tai wait!" their father commanded as Tai was about to leave. "What do you want now?" Tai grumbled.  
  
Spirit Hawk: I'm trying to wrap up loose ends and having trouble, but don't worry I'll get through it so let me know what you think will happen by reviewing. 


	19. Chapter 18: The End

Spirit Hawk: "wormapple.: WRITE MORE NOW" Well wormapple here it is lol. Sorry for the delay...was planning to update weeks ago, but I had started watching .Hacksign. You guys are lucky that I ran out around episode 14. Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon....which I assume you knew already.  
  
"That's a good place to end it." Tai declared as he sat back in his chair(A/N: hehe story with in a story or is it?). "C'mon Tai, You got to take Kari to school today." his father yelled at him. Tai grumbled as he saved his document. "Tai! Do you hear me!" his father shouted. "Coming Dad." Tai yelled out. To Tai, having sisters were a pain in the ass for brothers. Tai envied Matt and the group. They didn't have any sisters to deal with. Kari was waiting for him by the door. "C'mon Tai, I'm going to be late for school. Just because you have the day off doesn't mean I do." Kari said to her older brother. Tai glared as his sister. "Tai wait!" their father commanded as Tai was about to leave. "What do you want now?" Tai grumbled.  
  
"If you see Matt, would you tell him I'd like him to come over tonight for supper." his 'father' requested. "Sure thing...T.K." Tai said as he left the apartment. They ran down the halls as he heard T.K. yell for Tai to get back there. "Kari's going to be late, sorry I gotta jet." Tai yelled as he got in his car. Kari was giggling at her father and brother fighting. "Glad you liked the show." Tai laughed as he started his car. Tai dropped his sister off at school.  
  
After dropping Kari off Tai drove into a nearby cemetery and stopped his engine. He got out of the car and walked to a grave in the distance. "Hi Mom, I got the day off from school today." Tai felt silly, but yet he missed her enough that it didn't feel silly either. It had been 3 years since his mother passed away from cancer. It was the second time it happened to her. The first time she had just barely beaten it. Soon after she got married to T.K. and had Kari. He wondered why his mother named their sister after herself. "Hey what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she approached her brother. "Just thought I'd drop by and say hi." Tai said sarcastically to her. "I know you miss her, we both miss her." Sakura said back. "Where were you last night?" Tai changed the subject.  
  
"I was with Ali and your better or worse half." Sakura joked about the last part. The two Tai's were almost identical personality wise. A ethereal being watched the two siblings talk about the past. She smiled and gave a ghostly giggle that could only by heard in the breeze. Tai and Sakura looked around for the source, but they could not find it. Then they turned to each other and smiled and laughed quietly.  
  
Spirit Hawk: 27 pages(thats with out the a/n's at the top and bottom of the chapter) and it's now officially finished. I hoped I fooled someone for the first paragraph. In case someone asks what happened to Kari in the last chapter(not the preview), it's in here....you just have to find it. Same deal with the ending...but you probably figured that out before reading this. Plz R/R and let me know how you liked it(story or ending, or both). 


End file.
